The Summoner
by MisterMK
Summary: When their world comes under the threat of the Calamity From the Skies, Garnet til Alexandros XVII and General Beatrix are transported to the world of FFVII, where they will join together with AVALANCHE to try and stop the impending doom of the Planet. (Rewrite of "A Second Chance")
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, once again. So I was reading through my old work as well as some other fan fiction and decided that, while I am not really writing many original stories anymore (i.e. at all), I would try again at writing Fanfiction and working to keep my writing skills sharp.

This will be a crossover between FFVII and FFIX where Garnet and Beatrix are transported to the Planet on behalf of the Eidolons. They will come into play early in the story. I have certain ideas, but nothing set in stone. So we'll see if this turns out well or not, yeah?

As always, I own nothing.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Queen Garnet til Alexandros the 17th, heir to the Alexandrian throne, wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered. The cold metal bars dug into her back, aided by the draft in the large tower, was making it hard for Garnet to keep her body temperature up. The cage, which she currently resided in, hung high up in the tower, which served as the dungeons of Alexandria Castle. She blinked tears from her eyes, her black hair clinging to her face.

Three days ago, Queen Garnet had been removed from her throne in a coup d'état from her most trusted friends. She had been sitting in the library, writing a letter to her Uncle Cid, regent of the neighboring kingdom of Lindblum, when she has been struck from behind. Instinctively, Garnet raised her hand, feeling the large welt on the back of her skull as she blinked out more tears.

She had woken up in the cage and had been there since. She had no idea who her attacker was. Garnet had been disarmed and her precious summoning jewels had been taken from her. After she had woken up, she had prayed to her Eidolons, desperately trying to summon them to aid her, but she found that all her attempts were in vain. It did not take a genius to realize that there had been an anti-magic barrier erected around the dungeon.

The second day she had woken up, Garnet found that she had a new prison mate, one that made her heart rise for a second before plummeting into her stomach.

"Your Majesty," General Beatrix said from across the cage. She stood up and moved next to her Queen. Beatrix wrapped her arm around Garnet.

"Thanks, Beatrix," Garnet said, feeling her General sit next to her. The shared body warmth was better than nothing. "You don't need to call me Your Majesty anymore."

"But, Your Majesty…"

"Beatrix," Garnet said with an edge in her voice. She turned her head. "What can you and I do? We're trapped in this cage. There's an anti-magic barrier set up around the dungeons. And you don't have your sword. I think my reign as Queen is coming to an end." Garnet watched Beatrix tighten her lips, but didn't say anything. Garnet could see the frustration and loss in her walnut colored eye. "If there was some way we could escape, and escape to the Regency…"

"It is nigh impossible, Your Maj… Garnet," Beatrix said as she looked around her. Alexandrian soldiers were stationed at all parts of the dungeon, keeping their attention on the cage. "Have you looked into their eyes?"

"No…" Garnet said as she looked to the nearest soldier. "Why would I? My pleas fell deaf on their ears when I was first captured. The soldiers had not removed their helmets." Beatrix let out a grimace.

"Their eyes have become the color of liquid poison," she said in a hushed voice, not wanting to alarm the soldiers, "the pupils like deadly cats."

"What are you talking about…?" Garnet asked as she turned to her companion. A shiver went up her back, but Garnet was unsure whether or not it was from the cold. Beatrix leaned closer to Garnet, her mouth inches away from the Queen's ear.

"It is like they have been possessed," she whispered to the Queen. Garnet gasped slightly. "They have become ruthless. Remorseless. And they are not the only ones." Garnet shook her head and looked at Beatrix. The General had not mentioned this when she had been thrown into the cage. She was apprehensive of speaking about it, even amongst Garnet's imploring. It was if she dared not reveal what happen.

"What are you saying?" She hesitated, the question lingering on her tongue.

"It has happened to our friends too," Beatrix said in a low voice. Garnet let out a gasp and she shook her head. "Steiner has the same green eyes. Cat-like. Green. Glowing."

"No… You speak lies…"

"He captured me at the gates of town," Beatrix said. "With the help of that monk, The Flaming Amarant." Garnet said nothing as she felt her eyes well up with more tears. "The fighting was brutal. I became surrounded by my own troops before they were able to knock me out and capture me."

"How… Why!?" Garnet said, her voice cracking. Her heart filled with sorrow. And anger. The sting of betrayal stung her like thousands of angry wasps.

"Steiner mentioned how he needed to prepare for the new Reign…" Beatrix said, looking to Garnet. "And that I was to be stopped because I could not be controlled."

"Steiner said that?"

"It makes no sense to me either. It was as though he were speaking in tongues." Beatrix looked around at the dungeon. The soldiers were moving, preparing for the shift change. The windows above them were glowing an eerie blood red as the sun was beginning to set. "Something is very wrong here in the city of Alexandria."

"Why, my dear, you do not understand the half of it."

As though she were sitting on something hot, Beatrix had jumped to her feet and stood in front of Garnet. "Who are you?" she said in a powerful voice. Garnet stood up and grabbed her General's arm, squeezing it gently. She walked next to the General, her eyes lingering on the old man floating in front of her. He was bald, but had an enormous, bushy white mustache and eyebrows. His dark eyes were kind, yet radiated a deep power. He floated above them in a sitting position, dressed in puffy green trousers and a beige long-sleeved shirt. In his right hand was a large staff, the ivory top resembling a curved upper case L.

"Thunder God Ramuh," Garnet said, before she bowed in front of the old man. She heard Beatrix gasp, but said nothing. Garnet looked around. The guards seemed to not have noticed.

"You are wise to check," Ramuh said as he looked around as well. "They will not be able to sense my presence in here. At least temporarily." He turned to face Garnet head on. "My child, I am sorry I was not able to answer your calls. The nature of the world has been thrown off balance."

"My Lord," Garnet said with a hushed voice. "What do you mean?"

"Summoner, the world is tumbling towards chaos," Ramuh said. He looked to Beatrix. "Your General has already seen it. The eyes of liquid poison; the look of the Possessed."

"The Possessed!?"

"Something struggles to enter into our world of Gaia," Ramuh continued, ignoring Beatrix's comment. "The flow of souls is starting to halt and be redirected away from this world."

"But Garland is dead! Terra is dead!" Garnet said as she shook her head.

"This threat comes from another planet, one who has become infested with The Calamity From the Skies," Ramuh said in a hushed voice, "a planet, which struggles to live on, trying to stop the humans it loves who abuse it and the Calamity which seeks to rule over it."

"Is this planet trying to merge with our own?" Garnet asked. She could sense the uneasiness coming from Beatrix. She had never seen an Eidolon, except in the heat of battle. Never had such a consciousness like this try to communicate with her.

"The Calamity and those it has infected," Ramuh said. "There is a dark and sinister plot occurring. Even I do not know all of the details." Ramuh shuddered and fell slightly the air. "I do not have much more time. The Possessed will soon be able to sense my presence." He held up his staff.

"Please, please don't leave us," Garnet said, as she moved toward the Eidolon. She grasped his left hand. Warm, electrical surges pushed into her body. She squeezed tightly. "Help us."

"That is why I have appeared before you, Summoner," Ramuh said. "The Eidolons of this world are borrowing power from the Crystal. We will transport you to this Planet in crisis on the condition that you try to help rid both worlds of this Calamity. She has set her eyes on our world next."

"Garnet! Ramuh!" Beatrix yelled at them. There were shouts all around them as the soldiers finally began to take noticed of the old man in the cage. Many of them began to whistle, alerting other soldiers around them.

"Damn, that was quicker than I had anticipated," Ramuh said. He gently pushed Garnet away before a bright white light surged in front of them. The sound of thunder reverberated through the dungeon followed quickly by a loud crack, as though ice had shattered. The light died down and Ramuh had transformed, a long flowing beard the size of his body manifesting. He was wearing robes of emerald and beige. "The anti-magic seal has been broken."

"Your Majesty!"

Garnet grabbed Beatrix's hand in a vice grip. Ramuh raised his staff and the brilliant white light appeared once more. Her vision failed her and she felt as though someone had placed a pillow over her face and was trying to smother her. She tried to scream, but no air would be expelled from her lungs.

And just as quickly as it came over her, the invisible pillow disappeared. Her vision returned, blurry at first, but eventually cleared. It was slightly dark, but there were glows coming from all around her.

"Where are we?"

Garnet looked around. There were piles of metal, dilapidation, and rust. The air felt dirty and smoky, as though someone had left fires running. There were many lamp-like objects giving off bright lights, filling the area with a soft glow. From nearby, Garnet could hear the sound of someone talking, as though they were using a radio. She craned her neck up. Floating high above them was a metal plate where the sky should have been.

"This is the city of Midgar," Ramuh said, having transformed back to his more casual state. Garnet noticed that he was no longer floating in the air. "A large industrialized city that runs on the power of Mako energy. The Mako energy creates electricity, which is what is coming from these lights."

"Like lightning…"

"Yes. We are located in Sector 4 of the city of Midgar. These are the slums," he said as he floated next to them. "The city above floats on these plates, built high above the ground. The Shinra Electric Company rules the city. The city is for the rich. Those who live in poverty are abandoned down below in the slums."

"How awful…"

"Humans are immoral creatures," Ramuh said. Garnet and Beatrix said nothing, but shared a slightly annoyed look with one another. Ramuh shook his head. "Come. There is a house nearby that we must retreat to. Preparations are to be made if you two are to help this world to survive. My time here is limited." He turned away from them and began to float away. Garnet turned to her only friend in the world.

"Beatrix," Garnet said with a soft tone. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, Garnet."

Garnet brought her hand to her cheek in thought. "I think, Beatrix, that we will have to revert back to my old pseudonym if we do not want to draw attention to ourselves. If the Possessed have entered our world, then it it highly likely they know who I am."

"Ah, yes," Beatrix said. "I will follow you to the ends of this world, Miss Dagger."

"And I will gladly do the same for you."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ramuh had told them that if anyone were to ask, that they needed to say that they were from the outskirts of Mideel and had grown up away from a Mako reactor. These words, only a few weeks ago, had been foreign on Dagger's tongue, but now she was fairly used to them.

Ramuh had given both Beatrix and Dagger a crash course on the world around them before he was forced to leave. Shiva came a few days later. Her presence had caused a chill to sweep through Sector 4. Her skin was the color of cocoa and she had been wearing a sari the color of glacial ice. She had managed to recover Dagger's Whale Whisker. Beatrix's Save the Queen sword was proving trickier to retrieve.

Sometime after dusk, according to the clocks at least, Shiva had led them into the ruins of Sector 6 to test their abilities. She had warned them that the transfer to the world might have caused a loss in abilities. Beatrix had volunteered to go first with a bronze sword that Shiva had managed to procure. Each of her Seiken abilities was still readily available and most of her White Magic remained. Holy had been lost.

Dagger had gone next and had found that her Eidolons and White Magic remained with her. A delightful surprise is that much of the White Magic that had been elusive to her back on Gaia was added to her repertoire. Except for Holy, just like Beatrix had lost, Dagger had somehow inherited many of Eiko's abilities as well. And she could cast simultaneous spells on both herself and Beatrix, a boon to them both, especially when it came to Haste.

"Now," Shiva had said as she handed each of them a bangle. "Put these on while I explain what these orbs are." Shiva held up two orbs, one blood red and one a bright green. "These are Materia. They are concentrated Mako and filled with the knowledge of the Planet. This is where the magic of this world comes from." She handed the red one to Beatrix and the green one to Dagger. "The green one is Fire Materia: with it, you should be able to cast low level fire magic. At least until it grows. The one Lady Beatrix has is a summon material with yours truly. Materia is easy to use. You simply think about how you will use the Materia and call out its name. The rest is simple." She then showed them how to place the Materia in the slots carved into the bangles.

Shiva had stood back and summoned a few Hedgehog Pies. Dagger readied her Whale Whisker and held up her right hand. The green orb sparkled in the glow of the lights. She connected her mind to the orb and breathed in deep. "Fire!"

Nothing happened. The monsters near her growled and eyed her warily. Dagger tried again, holding the bangle up higher. "FIRE!" One of the Hedgehog Pies had had enough and jumped at Dagger, ramming its spikes into her arm. The spikes didn't puncture her skin, but still hurt enough. She smashed it away with her rod.

"That's odd," Shiva said, her eyes furrowing. She looked to Beatrix. "My Lady, please."

Beatrix nodded and stepped forward. She closed her eyes and held her wrist near her face, concentrating. "Please, Shiva. I call upon you!" Shiva held her breath, expecting to be taken away. The Materia in Beatrix's bangle remained lifeless. The Hedgehog Pies gnawed their teeth and made a gargled screech. The group was soon surrounded.

"Why is your Materia not working?" Shiva asked as she watched the Hedgehog Pies circle in. Beatrix did not wait for an answer and immediately unleashed a Stock Break, filling the area full of white light. The Hedgehog Pies fell over dead, before turning a translucent red and melting into the ground.

They had left Sector 6 and returned to Sector 4, immediately summoning both Ifrit and Ramuh. Ifrit had appeared before them, a tall muscular man with fiery red hair who wore a tweed blazer, tan slacks, and a light colored dress shirt. The three Eidolons discussed the problem that had been encountered in Sector 6 and had come to the conclusion: neither of the beings of Gaia could use the Materia in the world.

"This does not bode well," Ramuh has said, stroking his chin.

"What's wrong? We still have our abilities from Gaia," Dagger had said.

"Innate magic is not a characteristic of this world," Ifrit had said, his gold eyes looking at the Summoner. "Magic is cast naturally by monsters. Humans can only use magic through the use of Materia. Being unable to do so makes you an anomaly."

"Which means you'll have to exercise caution," Shiva said as she looked at them. Her face was in a grimace and she looked the most worried out of the three of them. "There are dangerous foes in this world and they will not hesitate to get their hands on you."

Dagger kept these words with her over the next few weeks. Before the three Eidolons had left, Ifrit had procured Beatrix's sword, making the Holy Knight eternally grateful. They were instructed to remain out of sight and do what they could to adjust to the world. Shiva had promised that she would do her best to come into touch with the two women and relay more information. Reconnaissance was the name of the game.

Everything, so far, was going according to plan.

* * *

The power had been out for over an hour, ever since the explosion above them rocked Midgar. The people outside of their shack had been whispering about the terrorist group AVALANHE. Rumor was that they had blown up the reactor. People were using flashlights and electric lanterns to light the street.

"Are you ready, Miss Dagger?" Beatrix asked her companion. Dagger pulled her green jean jacket, covering a beige shirt. She was wearing jeans, a fabric she was still getting accustomed to. Beatrix still had on her white duster, but had opted for black jeans and combat boots. She also wore a long sleeved black shirt made of stretchy material under her duster. Ifrit had called it a compression top.

"Let's go."

The two women left the shack, weapons in hand. Both of them had a knapsack full of supplies that they received from the Eidolons. Ifrit gifted them with one each and told them that it was charmed to hold as many supplies as they needed. He gave them a final warning that they were to leave following an explosion between Sector 4 and Sector 5. Though the Eidolons were akin to god-like creatures, he had told them that too much interference from them would draw the eyes of the Possessed, which was the last thing that they wanted. Their meetings would now have to be few and far between, with the exception of being called into battle.

They moved through Sector 4, heading to the bright lights of Sector 5. The two of them walked carefully, trying to avoid rousing any suspicion. Every so often, Beatrix would look over left shoulder. A few times she had changed speed, looking over her should more often. "Dagger…"

"I know. I sensed them too. We're being followed."

They continued towards the gate between the sectors. Two armed guards stood by the doors, blocking entrance to them. "Travel between sectors is restricted right now," one of the guards said. Beatrix and Dagger shared a look.

"Sir," Dagger said, using her best diplomatic voice. "My mother is quite sick and we need to get to Sector 5 as quickly as possible."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we are on strict orders to not let anyone pass," the guard told her. Beatrix gazed over his shoulder as she watched two armed troopers approach them. They were dressed in blue armor and held their guns menacingly. Dagger gripped her Whale Whisker more tightly.

"Please, sir," Dagger said with an imploring tone. Crocodile tears welled up in her eyes. "This could be the last time I get to see her…" She watched as the guard faltered. The guards looked at each other and moved close to whisper. The troopers from behind came up and were holding their guns higher. Dagger noticed the twitch in Beatrix's hand.

"What could be the trouble?" one of them asked, a distinct coldness in his voice. The hair on Dagger's neck stood up as the guard relayed her story to the trooper. He shook his head. "There is no travel between the sectors. President Shinra's word."

Before Dagger could rebut, Beatrix had her sword out in a flash and leapt at the two soldiers from behind. The guards in front of the gate did not hesitate and moved their guns up, ready to fire at the Paladin. Just as quick, Dagger raised her staff as the twinkle of magic danced around her.

Streaks of white and black energy flew around the soldiers, encircling them in dark clouds. One of the guards cried out and dropped his gun, clawing at his visor. "You damn bitch! What is this magic!? I can't see anymore!" he shouted in desperation and fear. The Blindga spell was a success.

He stumbled into the companion, who immediately started firing his gun widely. A shocked gasp and grunt had let the Summoner know that he had hit his companion. She quickly leapt at the second soldier and hit him in the face with the butt of her staff. He fell to the ground and Dagger quickly followed up with a hard hit to the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Dagger was about to turn around to help Beatrix when a clap of thunder cut through the dark sector and she heard a gargled groan. Beatrix had felled the second soldier with a defiant Thunder Slash.

"Are you alright, Dagger?" Beatrix asked, shaking blood off of her sword.

"Why did you attack them so quickly?"

"I thought that you out of everyone who be able to sense…"

"The Possessed," Dagger said, cutting off Beatrix. "I sensed them. But I wanted to remain inconspicuous."

"Dagger. Do you really think…?" The Summoner sighed at Beatrix's inquiry. The Paladin sheathed her sword and quickly moved ahead of Dagger. "That was sound judgment, blinding them."

"It seems that they do not have this White Magic in their world," Dagger said as they moved through the large gate that separated the sectors. "I should have been more careful!"

"It matters not," Beatrix said as she led her companion through the sector. Much like Sector 4, this one was in ruin. It looked as though Shinra used the sectors not only to keep people in a state of poverty, but also to use it as a dumping ground of sorts. Shortly after making their entrance, lights started to slowly flicker back to life. It looked as though Shinra had finally gotten power back to the sectors. A temporary fix, Dagger thought.

They finally came upon an intersection. To Dagger's right, there seemed to be a small shantytown underneath a giant television screen. The television was currently scrambled, most likely due to the recent power outage. Beatrix stopped and brushed off her duster. "What a ramshackle place," the Paladin said as she withdrew her handkerchief and placed it in front of her nose and mouth. "The smell of pollution is so much stronger here."

"I really wish that we could see the light of the sun again," Dagger lamented. "It has been so long since we have been able to breathe in clean air. What a horrid place to live."

"Even Lindblum was not as deteriorated as this place, despite the population density," Beatrix said, her voice slightly muffled by the handkerchief. She coughed before returning the handkerchief to her duster. "My apologies, Your…"

"Beatrix!" Dagger said in an authoritative, powerful tone. Beatrix immediately silenced and bowed.

"My apologies, Miss Dagger." Dagger moved towards her friend and gently placed her hand on Beatrix's left arm.

"You have to be careful…" Dagger said. "With the Possessed after us, we need to make sure that we're not…"

"There they are!"

"Exposed." With a grimace, Dagger turned around to see a wounded soldier standing with two men dressed in black suits. One of them was tall, fiery red hair spiked and a long pony tail—or a rat tail, thought Dagger—sticking out of the back of his head. He had what looked like aviation goggles on top of his head, helping to hold up his hair. His black business suit was sans tie. His blue eyes held a sneer in them. The second man was slightly shorter than the first. He looked absolutely immaculate in his dress and his eyes were covered with dark sunglasses. He was bald and his ears were pierced, his left ear having many running up towards the top.

"That's the bitch who blinded my companions! And that's the other one! Her sword-slashing friend!" the wounded soldier said. His eyes were glittering green as he looked at them with cold malice.

"I thought you took care of both of the Possessed?" Dagger said as she held her Whale Whisker tightly in her right hand.

"My apologies," Beatrix said as she placed her right hand on the hilt of the Save the Queen. "That must be the one I knocked out with the hilt of my sword. The other one fell to a Thunder Slash."

"Ladies, can you come here one moment?" the bald man asked. Dagger and Beatrix held their ground. The red-headed man looked at his companion.

"It doesn't look like they're listening, Rude," he said. The bald-headed one, Rude, shook his head.

"Hold your position, Reno," Rude said. He walked towards Dagger and Beatrix. He stopped a fair number of feet in front of them and put his hands behind his back. "It seems that you have no idea who we are. A pity."

"For them!"

"We are the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department of Shinra. Code name, the Turks," Rude said with a calm tone. "We have been keeping an eye on your for the last few weeks." An audible gasp from Dagger. "There's not much that escapes the notice of the Turks in Midgar."

"Attacking a soldier is a big no-no," Reno said with a bit of a sneer. "You think that you ladies would know better than to hit a man."

"I'm afraid that we are going to have to place you under arrest," Reno said as he cracked his knuckles. Beatrix unsheathed her sword as Dagger brought her staff up, the baleen designed shell close the side of her face.

"Kill them!" the soldier screamed as he brought up his gun. Before Rude or Reno could react, the soldier fired wildly at the two women, hitting them both with bullets. Dagger countered almost immediately, her battle worn reflexes presenting themselves. The familiar sparkle of magic encircled her and she let loose a powerful Protectga spell, encasing both her and Beatrix in a soft yellow light.

Following up, Beatrix launched herself at the soldier and thrust the blade of her sword into the man's gut. He gasped as Beatrix looked her foe in the eyes. They were the same bright shade of green, except that the pupils had become cat-like. "I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly," she whispered to him. "You are nothing more than an insect to me, Possessed."

The man laughed maniacally, a look of insanity blooming into his eyes. With the last of his strength, he grabbed the hilt of the sword and pushed it further into himself. Beatrix recoiled and drew her sword from the man, the blood on her sword a deep red. The man smiled maniacally before he fell over, dead.

"That was cold," Reno said as he withdrew a foldable rod. "I never thought that such a pretty lady would attack someone so viciously." Reno flicked the rod in his hand and it was fully assembled, electricity crackling at the tip of it. He ran at Beatrix and attempted to slam the Electrorod into her, only for her to use the blade of her sword to deflect the attack.

"It is best not to prolong this," Rude said as he launched himself at Dagger, throwing his right fist at her. She dodged and raised her staff once more. The magic sparkled around her and Dagger let the spell blossom forth. From the air, yellow musical staffs emerged as Rude was covered in flashes of blue, pink and white lights. For a moment, she thought that Confuse was a success, until Rude burst through the magical field and punched Dagger in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground.

She sat there dazed for a moment. Rude leapt into the air before punching the ground, unleashing a crackle of red electricity that went straight for Dagger. The Summoner rolled out of the way before she was struck. Quickly back on her feet, she brought her staff close to her and prayed. A bright white magic circle appeared beneath her. "Djinn of Fire, Master of the Flames, come to my aid!" The magic circle released bright green bubbles, filled with red flames, as Dagger released her Summoning prayer to Ifrit. Both Beatrix and Dagger felt themselves removed by the Eidolon's magic from the battlefield.

A bright red fireball fell from the sky and crashed into the ground, revealing a large brown demonic-looking beast. No longer the tall, muscular man that had met Dagger and Beatrix in Sector 4, Ifrit was reminiscent of a satyr, except his face was much more beast like. Ifrit's right paw became consumed by fire and he smashed the ground. Beneath Reno and Rude, the ground cracked and exploded Hellfire, consuming both of them in the flame of the nether. The Eidolon disappeared as the two women reappeared. Rude immediately backed away from Dagger, ignoring the various wounds he had obtained during the attack.

"Rude, what was that?" Reno asked, staggering away from Beatrix. They met back to back.

"Ifrit," Reno said. "Though, from my knowledge, when someone uses Summoning Materia, the Mako that surges out from the user is red. But there was no reaction. The magic circle was different. It was also different when she tried to use Berserk on me."

"Reno, do you think…?"

"She just may be. One who can use magic without the assistance of Materia," Rude said. He cracked his knuckles again. "The boss will want her taken in. She just may be a Cetra." Rude brought up his arm and talked into the cuff, summoning what was, at least what Dagger had heard, a helicopter to their location.

"I need you to take a break!" Reno shouted as he released a spark of light at Beatrix, who had started to run at Rude. Beatrix was hit with the light and was immediately trapped in a pyramid of light, unable to move. Dagger cried out and once again, brought her staff to her body and started to pray.

"I think we'll avoid that."

Before Dagger could react, she felt a hard blow to the back of her head and everything became dark.


End file.
